Nebezpeční tvorové
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Kráturův nový Pán, ten špinavý vlkodlak, dostal dopis. Krátura doufá, že to jsou špatné zprávy. Krátura má pravdu.


**Originál****: **Dangerous Creatures

**Odkaz: **fictionalley**7**.or**7**g/authors/yma/DC01a.**7**html (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Yma**  
><strong>

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** gen, není to slash :)

* * *

><p><strong>NEBEZPEČNÍ TVOROVÉ<strong>

.

Pán sedí u krbu a nahřívá si svou nezdravou kůži. Úplněk byl před pár dny. Krátura přemýšlí kam asi ta stvůra zalezla. Protože tady určitě nezůstala. Tím líp, Krátura nechce spravovat rozpárané koberce. Nechce uklízet po tom špinavém zvířeti...

Na druhou stranu, bylo by pěkné, kdyby to zvíře uteklo a sežralo pár svých krvezrádných přátel. To by se Kráturovi líbilo a Paní nejspíš také. Ó ano, Paní by byla nadšená.

Vlkodlak drží v ruce kus pergamenu. Krátura přemýšlí, co to asi má. Pak se vlkodlak otočí na Kráturu a tváří se nešťastně. Výborně.

"Ahoj, Kráturo."

Ha! Špinavé zvíře se mnou mluví jako se sobě rovným. Jako by nestačila ta smradlavá mudlovská šmejdka. Krátura musí odpovědět, samozřejmě, musí poslouchat svého nového Pána.

Krátura proklíná svého bývalého Pána, toho zvráceného, nechutného, mizerného, hnusného krvezrádce! Odkázat dům vlkodlakovi! Co by jen na tohle řekla Paní! Oh, hrůza pomyslet! A Krátura teď musí sloužit ohavnému žebrákovi. Krátura by si skoro přál, aby mu radši dali šaty!

'Ano, pane?' Krátura přemýšlí, co ta zrůda asi od něj zas může chtít.

"Pojď sem, chci s tebou mluvit."

Samozřejmě, Krátura dělá, co se mu říká, i když je to zvrhlé a nepřirozené, chtít po domácím skřítkovi, aby 'mluvil'. Domácí skřítky má být vidět a ne slyšet, mají poslouchat, ne diskutovat. Nový Pán je ještě horší, než ten starý, ať shoří v pekle.

Pán svírá pergamen tak křečovitě, jako by ho chtěl rozdrtit. Krátura je čím dál zvědavější, přemýšlí, co asi mohlo Pána tolik rozrušit. Krátura doufá, že něco obzvlášť ohavného.

"Píšou z Ministerstva," řekne Pán, "z Oddělení Kouzelných tvorů."

Krátura vyjadřuje svou upřímnou soustrast, ale v duchu se raduje - určitě špatné zprávy! Krátura musí dávat pozor, aby se nerozesmál. Kráturu totiž napadlo, že ten špinavý vlkodlak určitě za úplňku utekl. Nejspíš sežral celou mudlovsku vesnici, než ho chytili. Nejspíš roztrhal pár svých přátel, jestli nějaké má. Hnusná zrůda. Už aby ho utratili.

"Myslíš, že je to správné?" ptá se Pán. "Myslíš, že je to fér, zacházet tak se živým tvorem? Mají právo někoho zabít jen proto, že je tím, čím je? Své přirozenosti se přece nemůžeme ubránit, Kráturo."

Krátura říká, že Krátura nic neví, Krátura si myslí to, co si myslí Pán, jak se od domácího skřítka očekává. Krátura doufá, že Pána zabijí co nejpomaleji, doufá, že ho budou bodat stříbrnými jehlicemi po celém těle, dokud nebude výt bolestí. Ano, tak je to správné, to bude nejlepší. Krátura by třeba mohl jít sloužit k Malfoyovým, dostat se zas do počestné rodiny. Tam by Krátura mohl prozradit všechny Pánovy špinavé tajnosti a mohl by žít jako slušný domácí skřítek. To by se Paní líbilo.

"Dřív jsem býval proti takovým věcem," říká Pán a nedívá se už na Kráturu, ale upírá oči do plamenů v krbu, "Myslel jsem si, že nikdo nezasluhuje zemřít. Zřejmě to souviselo s tím, čím jsem. I když jsem nenáviděl Siriuse, nevěřil jsem, že mají právo ho zabít. Myslím, že jsem doopravdy nechtěl zabít ani Petera. Ale teď... zkrátka, teď už si nejsem tak jistý. Mohl jsem se mýlit... a přesto... věříš v nápravu, Kráturo? Myslíš, že se někdo může změnit?"

Proč se Pán musí pořád ptát? Domácí skřítci nemají odpovídat na hloupé otázky a říkat, co si myslí! Celé je to nechutné. Lidé jsou, jací jsou! Věci jsou, jaké jsou, tak to má být! Když je někdo špatný, je špatný a zaslouží trest. To ví každý domácí skřítek. Náprava je pro mudlovské hlupáky a krvezrádce a jim podobnou špínu. Náprava je hloupá lež, Krátura věří v tradici, v původ a krev, věří, že věci mají zůstat, jak jsou. Žádné hloupé změny. Když zákon říká, že mají vlkodlaka zabít, když je nebezpečný, tak ho musí utratit, musí dostat, co mu patří. Ale Pán má vždycky přednost. To ví dokonce i propuštění skřítci, ostuda celého Kráturova druhu.

Pán kývne a řekne: "Tušil jsem, že mi povíš něco takového."

Pán schovává hlavu do dlaní a vzdychá, je smutný. Krátura je rád. Dělá se mu zle z toho, jak je ta ohavná míšenecká bestie vždycky vyrovnaná a laskavá. Krátura je rád, že se jí zbaví, má radost, že se trápí, doufá, že až budou Pána zabíjet, bude co nejvíc trpět a plakat a prosit o milost. A hlavně doufá, že se Krátura bude moct dívat.

Dopis vypadne vlkodlakovi z ruky a udělá nepořádek na koberci. Krátura řekne, že uklidí... a Krátura skočí po dopisu, popadne ho a chce si přečíst, co se v něm píše. Možná si ho bude moct nechat a pak si ho přečte. Možná si ho bude moct odnést do svého doupěte a číst si ho znovu a znovu. To by Kráturu potěšilo.

Krátura zvedne dopis a začne číst.

_Vážený pane Lupine,_

_Komise pro likvidaci nebezpečných tvorů se rozhodla vyhovět Vašemu požadavku stran domácího skřítka Krátury. Domácí skřítek, který se spolčil se Smrtijedy a prokazatelně je přinejmenším spoluviníkem ve věci smrti jistého Siriuse Blacka, má být utracen v nejkratším možném čase._

_Na Vaše přání ponecháváme datum a způsob exekuce na Vašem uvážení._

_S přátelským pozdravem_

_C. P. Fleurs, předsedkyně Komise pro likvidaci nebezpečných tvorů._

Teď už Krátura chápe. Krátura se mýlil. Ale zřejmě je to správné, Krátura přece zabil svého krvezrádného Pána. Krátura je nebezpečný, ale... Tohle Krátura nečekal. Přesto by to Krátura udělal znovu, kdyby mohl. Krátura nelituje. Takže možná je potřeba to udělat, možná to tak bude nejlepší, stejně už nezbyl žádný Pán z rodu Blacků, kterého by Krátura mohl poslouchat.

Krátura zvedne oči a podívá se na Pána. Pán drží v ruce hůlku. Pán je připravený.

"Mrzí mě to, Kráturo," řekne Pán tiše, "Doufal jsem v jiné řešení, ale zřejmě žádné není."

Krátura se bojí, neví, co teď přijde. Krátura slyšel, že po smrti se dostane na jiné místo, tam, kde je teď Paní. Krátura doufá, že zase bude moct sloužit Paní. Krátura si myslí, že tam bude šťastný. Krátura si myslí... Krátura chce... Ne; Krátura by neměl nic chtít, to domácí skřítci nedělají! Domácí skřítci mají poslouchat, ne chtít! Musí si přát to, co si přeje jeho Pán, tak se to sluší na domácího skřítka, ale... ale... Krátura chce... Krátura chce...

"Co chceš, Kráturo?"

Krátura chce... být se svojí rodinou.

"Na zdi? Dobře, když si to přeješ. Slibuji, že to bude rychlé. Zavři oči, prosím."

Krátura s úsměvem poslechne.

**KONEC**


End file.
